Over the last 8 years, members of the New York Colon Cancer Study Group (NYCCSG) have been extraordinarily successful, both individually and in collaboration, in applying genomic and genetic approaches to dissection of the effects of nutrients, and nutrient-gene interactions, in the development of colon cancer. The group has met monthly during these years to evaluate the literature, design experimental approaches, discuss data, and to plan strategies for publication of results and for application for funds. The announcement from the NCI (CA-01-015) that prompted this application has stimulated us to explore a significant expansion of our program to address the goals of the NCI in the area of nutrient-gene interactions. This P20 Planning Grant Application proposes a 6 month period during which the founding members of the NYCCSG, consisting of a core group of investigators at the Albert Einstein Cancer Center, the associated Montefiore Medical Center, and the Strang Cancer Prevention Center, will evaluate: new areas of research to add to our extensive program on nutrient- gene interactions in risk for, and progression of, tumor development new technologies to elucidate mechanisms involved in the interactive affect of genes and nutrients on tumor modulation significant additions to our core group of collaborating investigators to incorporate new investigators and establish collaborations with other major programs program infrastructure The goal of this review is a substantial broadening of our program on nutrient-gene interactions that influence risk. and the development of cancer, in anticipation of a U54 application to the NCI for a Cooperative Specialized Center.